sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SweeTea/How I Color Eyes
; !!!!!;; p ;; sorry I haven't posted muh guys~!!!! I have lots of page stuff I need to complete; I'm really excited to do it so it should be up this week kk. Anyways, this is how I color deh eyeballs <3. Hope this helps and you like~ 'BEFORE YOU USE' *make sure you have an art program ^^~ If you would like to use one that doesn't need installation please click the link here ~ *please know the basics of art program~ If you need a tutorial click here ~ 'Colouring Deh Eyeballz ' ''1: Flat Coloring '' Just color your eyes in. ''2: SHADE #1 '''PAINT TOOL SAI/SKETCHBOOK:' Make another layer and set it on multiply. Using pen tool with a light gray, make your shading. OTHER PROGRAM: Make another layer and using the pen tool with black, make your shading. Then, make the layer transparent until it's light gray. ''3: SHADE #2 '''PAINT TOOL SAI/SKETCHBOOK:' Make another layer and set it on multiply. Get a darker color of the eye color you're shading and fill in the eye down to a medium space; a good distance from the middle. You can either use blend tool or erase like I did to get a blended look. OTHER PROGRAM: Make another layer and grab another color darker than the original eye color you're using. With the pen tool shade until there's a small portion left. Using the eraser tool erase up until you think it looks best/blended. ''4: Pupil Adding '' APPLIES TO ANY PROGRAM (a pretty basic one at least...).: Use the eyedrop tool to get the original color of the eye you're coloring. Then in the color palette move down until it's pretty close to black; but not completely back. With this color you're going to make your pupil. ''5: Lines '' This part is pretty simple. PAINT TOOL SAI/SKETCHBOOK: '''Make another layer and set it to multiply. Using the pen tool once more, get the original color of your eye and make a bunch of lines across it. '''OTHER PROGRAM: Make another layer. Use a pen tool and grab a color slightly darker than the original color of the eye. Then, make a bunch of lines across the eye. ''6: Erase + Highlight '' PAINT TOOL SAI/SKETCHBOOK/SIMILAR PROGRAM: Erase every line that came out of the lines XD. Then make another layer (set on add or use highlight) get the highlighter tool/airbrush, and make a bubble on the bottom of the eye. OTHER PROGRAM: '''Make another layer, get a lighter color, and make a bubble on the bottom of the eye. After that mess with the transparency of the layer until it fits your taste. 7:More Highlights ' '''PAINT TOOL SAI/SKETCHBOOK/SIMILAR PROGRAM:' Make a small line below the pupil using the highlight tool/whatever you prefer. OTHER PROGRAM: '''Get a light color and make a line right below the pupil. 8: Bubbles ' '''APPLIES TO ALL GOOD PROGRAMS:' Make another layer and using whatever tool you want make white bubbles on the dark parts of the eye or whatever you want~!!!!! Hope this helped everyone ;'3!!! If you have any questions, please ask ok~!!!! I am always here to help ;)! Category:Blog posts